The Adventures of Anna Stoppable: England
by F86Sabre53
Summary: Here's what Anna was doing while she was on a dance tour in England.
1. Chapter 1: AIU-864

The Adventures of Anna Stoppable: England

Chapter 1: AIU-864

Disclaimer: All the Kim Possible Characters belong to Disney. The original characters are of my own creation.

A/N: Takes place after chapter 30 to during chapter 33 of, "This Is Our Year: College"

* * *

It was October 21st, 2005 at 11:00 pm in London, England as Anna Stoppable, along with Albert Cole, Chloe Miller, Shawn Fedele and Vera Miller have entered the hotel room they will be staying in at the luxurious Hotel 41 during the week Anna, Chloe, and Albert will be tap dancing for audiences in said city.

"Finally, we've made it!" Albert said in excitedly.

"I'm bushed," Chloe groaned.

Anna sighed happily, "It's a blessing we don't have any performances tomorrow. That way, we can all recover from all that we've been through today. Like, me having to go toe-to-toe with Bonnie, again."

Hours earlier, Anna went up against Bonnie who resurrected the Bebes; turned Kim Possible-Stoppable into a Bebe; and kidnapped Tara, Hope, and Bonnie's twin-sisters Connie and Lonnie. In the end, Anna managed to thwart Bonnie's plan and free Kim, Tara, Hope, and Bonnie's twin-sisters. But unfortunately, Bonnie got away, again.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Anna groaned as she answered her Annamunicator.

"Anna, I have some news for you," Wade said after appearing on the screen.

"This better not be another mission," Anna groaned. "Not after all I've been through today."

Wade shook his head, "No mission. You just got an invite from Captain Launders of the HMS Venturer. Tomorrow morning at 10:00, the submarine will be going on one final voyage before its decommissioning. Knowing that you were going to be in England, Launders decided to offer you an invitation to take part in this final voyage."

"How long will this voyage take?" Anna asked.

"It will only take a few hours," Wade replied. "The sub will leave from HMNB Devonport in Plymouth, go through the English Channel to the Norwegian Island of Fedje and come back. You'll be back in port by 3:00."

Anna looked up at her friends and family, "Will you be alright with me going on this trip?"

"Of course, Anna," Vera said, smiling.

"You have our permission," Shawn added with a smile.

Albert and Chloe smiled and said in unison, "Go for it."

Anna looked back down at Wade, "Wade, tell Captain Launders I'll be there."

"I will," Wade said with a nod. He then typed a few keys on his keyboard before speaking. "You're transportation to Devonport will arrive at the hotel at seven in the morning to pick you up."

"Thanks, Wade."

"Anytime, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Anna looked back up at her friends and family.

"I think I'm gonna wear my mission clothes for the trip," She announced.

"Why your mission clothes?" Albert asked.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, just for the heck of it I guess."

* * *

The next day, October 22nd, at 9:45 am; Anna, in her mission clothes, walked up the gangplank and onto the deck of the HMS Venturer after arriving at HMNB Devonport in Plymouth, England.

As soon as she was on the deck of the submarine, the main hatch the lead into the sub opened and a British officer came out of it before walking up to Anna.

"Welcome aboard," The officer spoke. "I'm Commander Andy Chalmers, first officer of the HMS Venturer, and it's nice to meet you."

He then held out his hand before Anna shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Commander," Anna commented.

"Follow me," Chalmers said, signaling Anna to follow him. "And just a warning, watch your step when climbing down the latter."

Anna nodded before she followed Chalmers to the entrance of the submarine and climbed down the latter.

* * *

As soon as Anna and Chalmers made it down the latter, Anna saw a man with captain insignias on his uniform waiting for them.

Chalmers saluted the captain before the latter saluted back.

"Commander?" The captain asked.

"Captain Launders," Chalmers answered. He then pointed Anna out. "Anna Stoppable."

Launders smiled and walked up to Anna, "It's an honor you could make it, Miss Stoppable. I'm Captain Launders of the HMS Venturer."

Both Launders and Anna shook hands while the latter said, "I'm Anna Stoppable, and it is an honor to be taking part in this voyage."

Launders turned to Chalmers, "Once we get underway in a few, will you please give our guest a tour of the submarine?"

Chalmers gave a nod, "Yes, Captain." He then turned to Anna. "You up for a tour later on?"

Anna turned to Chalmers and nodded, "Yes, Commander."

* * *

Over an hour later at 11:00 am, Chalmers and Anna made it to the control room where the captain was after concluding the tour.

Launders noticed the two and asked Anna, "So, Miss Stoppable, did you enjoy the tour?"

Anna nodded, "I loved it! I've toured a submarine before, but this is the first time I've toured an active duty submarine."

"You've been on a submarine before?" Launders asked.

"The USS Albacore," Anna replied. "In fact, my grandfather from my biological Mom's side of the family had a hand in building that sub."

Before Launders could respond, a sailor walked up to him, holding a piece of paper in his left hand, and saluting with his right hand.

Launders noticed him, saluted back and answered, "Yes, Ensign Briggs?"

"Captain, a message from HQ," Briggs announced. He then held out the message to the captain. The captain took the message his hands and began reading it silently.

As soon as he finished reading the message, he looked up at Anna, "There's been a slight change in plans."

"What's the sitch?" Anna asked.

"We just got word from HQ that Germany has been experimenting with an automated submarine," Launders replied. "Something caused it to malfunction and it's now loose in the North Sea off the West Coast of Fedje. All ships in and around the area have been cleared for their own safety. Since we're en-route to Fedje, HQ wants us to sink it. So, I'm afraid we're gonna be going into a combat situation and there's no time to evacuate you."

Anna nodded, "I understand, Captain."

Launders turned to his crew, "Gentlemen!" The crew in the control room turned their attention to Launders before he continued. "We just got orders from HQ. I'll brief you on them soon after we dive." Launders turned back at Anna. "You may wanna hold on to something."

* * *

An hour later, at 12:00 pm, the submerged HMS Venturer was searching the area off the West coast of Fedje where the automated submarine was said to be.

"So, Captain?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Miss Stoppable?" Launders answered.

"Aside, from having a mind of its own, what else did HQ say about this... U-boat?" Anna asked.

"According to what the Germans have told HQ, it's called, AIU-864. AIU meaning, Artificial Intelligence Undersea. It's a diesel submarine that looks like a Type 212. For weapons, it has 24 torpedoes on board that can be fired from six forward tubes and 10 medium-range missiles that can be fired while on the surface. There's also a retractable radar antenna for detecting surface ships and a snorkel for air."

"Captain, you may wanna have a look," Chalmers, who was looking through the periscope, spoke up.

Launders walked up to the periscope as Chalmers backed away.

Launders took a look through the periscope and saw two objects, very close to each other, sticking out of the water in the distance.

"Captain," The hydrophone operator announced, getting Launders' attention. "I'm hearing a noisy diesel engine."

Launders soon realized what he was looking at and announced, "Gentlemen, I think we've found the submarine; I can see its snorkel and radar antenna. Speed and range?"

"Estimated speed: 4 knots; Estimated range: 3 miles," The hydrophone operator called out.

"What's it's heading?"

"It's heading North."

"Put us behind on a parallel course," Launders commanded. "Down periscope."

He put the periscope handles in the upright position before the periscope came down.

"Found the U-boat?" Anna asked.

"We did," Launders replied. "But there's a problem."

"What?" Anna asked. "We can sink the U-boat, can't we?"

"Unfortunately, the torpedo tethers on Venturer aren't working and that U-boat is equipped with a jamming pod that can confuse homing torpedoes," Launders replied. "The only way we can sink the U-boat is the old fashion way. But this has never been done since World War II…"

"When the first HMS Venturer took on U-864 while both subs were submerged," Anna added.

Launders couldn't believe what he heard, "You know the story?"

Anna nodded, "I do, and I believe I will be able to help you sink that U-boat. But it may require for me to…ta…ta…"

"Take command of the Venturer?" Launder guessed. Anna nodded nervously. "Well, we normally don't allow people your age to take command of submarines."

Before Anna could speak…

"Captain!" The hydrophone operator spoke, getting Launders' and Anna's attention. "The submarine has turned starboard and heading East!"

"Something tells me it detected us and is going to zig-zag to avoid a torpedo attack," Anna spoke up.

"What makes you think it's going to zig-zag?" Launders asked Anna.

"Submariner's intuition," Anna replied. "I know about submarine warfare."

"How?" Launders asked.

"I've read books and watched documentaries of a lot of things," Anna replied. "Including submarine warfare."

Launders then asked, "Are you sure you will be able to sink that U-boat?"

Anna developed a determined look on her face, "I can sink that U-boat. I'm also a mathematician, so I can make the necessary calculations to do so."

Launders sighed and looked at the crew members present, "Gentlemen, I'm turning command over to Anna Stoppable."

The crew members were in complete disbelief over what they heard and started voicing their protest.

"Gentlemen, listen," Launders commanded. The crew members calmed down before Launders continued. "Miss Stoppable may actually be able to help."

Anna then spoke up, "I know you have doubts about me because of my age, but you should realize that age does not matter. Any person of any age can do something special. I can assure you that I have what it takes to help you sink that U-boat. Like my parents, I can do anything. Now, let's sink that U-boat."

The crew members reluctantly went back to their stations.

"Your orders?" Launders asked.

"Up periscope," Anna commanded.

* * *

It was 12:30 pm, and Anna was still watching AIU-864 and confirmed that it was in fact, zig-zagging.

"Down periscope," Anna commanded before she put the periscope handles in the upright position before the periscope came down.

"So?" Launders asked.

"I wonder why that U-boat is going so slow," Anna said, confused. "And why it's radar antenna and snorkel are still up."

"HQ mentioned that the U-boat has been plagued with a few problems like engine trouble, as well as retracting the snorkel and radar antenna," Launders pointed out. "This was discovered during testing immediately before it went rogue."

"That must be one defective U-boat," Anna commented. "Anyway, I have an idea on how to sink it. It's a longshot, but we have no other option."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"If we can predict the pattern of the zig-zag, we can plot a torpedo firing pattern that can intersect where we anticipate the U-boat will be."

Chalmers then spoke up, "You do realize that it will dive once it hears the torpedoes in the water, right?"

Anna turned to Chalmers, "I'm counting on it to dive; that's the first thing a submariner would do if he hears torpedoes in the water. And that automated U-boat was designed with the mind of a submariner. The firing solution I had in mind will put at least one of Venturer's torpedoes, if not more, in front and bellow where we would think the U-boat is already. That way, it will dive right into the torpedo. This same firing pattern was used against U-864; it worked."

Launders thought for a moment before speaking up, "Let's do it."

"We'll continue to observe the U-boat's zig-zag while I use the info to work out the necessary calculations," She then reached into her mission backpack and pulled out a notepad and pen. "Good thing I have a pen and notepad on me."

* * *

Later, at 1:00 pm, Anna was now ready to put her plan into action.

"Alright, it's now or never," Anna announced as she took a look through the periscope. "Remember, don't fire until I tell you to. We will fire the torpedoes with seventeen and a half second intervals. And judging by the U-boat's current distance, the torpedoes will take two minutes to reach it." She then pulled away from the periscope, looked at Launders and asked. "Are torpedoes one through four ready and set to the following depths I requested?"

"They're ready, Miss Stoppable," Launders replied. "Awaiting your orders to fire."

Anna then took one last look through the periscope and noticed the U-boat turn starboard.

She soon gave the order, "Fire one!"

Anna's order was relayed to the torpedomen who soon fired the first torpedo.

17.5 seconds later, Anna ordered, "Fire two!"

Anna's order was relayed to the torpedomen who soon fired the second torpedo.

17.5 more seconds later, Anna ordered, "Fire three!"

Anna's order was relayed to the torpedomen who soon fired the third torpedo.

17.5 more seconds later, Anna ordered, "Fire four!"

Anna's order was relayed to the torpedomen who soon fired the forth torpedo.

"Evade, hard to Port 180 degrees and get us out of here!" Anna commanded. "Down Periscope!"

* * *

AIU-864 was swimming through the water in a zig-zag, trying to avoid a torpedo attack.

Just then, it detected a torpedo from the HMS Venturer and dived, barely managing to avoid it.

The U-boat soon detected another torpedo followed by another. Both barley missed.

Soon, the U-boat detected a fourth torpedo. But this time, it was too late.

The torpedo slams into the U-Boat's starboard side.

_BOOM!_

The torpedo detonated, creating a large hole in the hull. This, along with the deep water pressure, soon caused the U-Boat to implode into two pieces.

_BOOM!_

And sink to the seafloor.

* * *

On board HMS Venturer, both the explosion and implosion were heard through the hull, follow by a small shockwave.

The hydrophone operator soon loses the sound of the U-Boat's propeller.

"Target destroyed!" He announced. "I repeat, target destroyed!"

Everyone on board the Venturer started cheering and applauding for a few seconds.

"Great job, Miss Stoppable," Launders said, smiling.

Anna shook her head, "Nah, it was you and the crew of the Venturer who sank that U-Boat."

"But it was you who made the calculations on how to sink it," Launders pointed out.

"It was really based on something that has already been used before."

"You were still a help regardless."

"Thanks," Anna said. She then turned to the other crew members present. "I'm turning command back over to Captain Launders." She then turned back to the Captain. "Your orders?"

The captain looked at Ensign Leach, "Ensign Leach, contact HQ and tell Admiral Holland, mission accomplished." He then looked at Anna. "But we couldn't've done it without the help of Anna Stoppable."

Leach nodded, "Yes, Captain."

Launders turned to everyone else, "Set course for HMNB Devonport." He turned back to Anna. "Let's go to the mess hall and have something to eat."

Anna rubbed her stomach, "Great idea; going after U-boats sure can cause a submariner to develop a big appetite."

* * *

A few hours later, at 5:00 pm at Hotel 41; Vera, Shawn, Albert, and Chloe were relaxing in their hotel room.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard, followed by the door opening.

Anna Stoppable walked into the hotel room and announced, "I'm back."

Everyone in the hotel room got up and walked up to Anna.

They soon noticed that Anna looked different. She was wearing not only her mission clothes, but also a Royal Navy Officer's cap on her head and a Royal Naval badge on her shirt.

"Anna, what are you wearing?" Albert asked.

Anna looked at Albert, "I was made an honorary Royal Naval submarine captain."

Vera, Shawn, Albert, and Chloe gasped.

"Honorary Submarine Captain?" Shawn asked in disbelief.

Anna nodded, "I was originally going to be made an honorary member of the Royal Navy after the submarine trip, but I helped the crew of the Venturer sink a German-built automated U-Boat off the coast of Fedje."

"I don't quite understand," Albert said, confused.

"Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything that happened," Anna suggested.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: This is the beginning of a new Anna Stoppable story, regarding her trip to England with the Empire State Tappers. I may put this story hold on this for some time so I can finish my other unfinished stories.

The mission Anna was on is loosely based on the only time a submarine successfully attacked another while both were submerged. February 9th, 1945, the British Submarine HMS Venturer, under the command of then Lieutenant Jimmy Launders, went up against the German submarine U-864 off the coast of Fedje and sank it.

Posted: February 9th, 2020 (75 years since the world's first underwater submarine dogfight)

The USS Albacore Anna mentioned is a submarine I've actually been on. It was a research submarine that pioneered the American version of the tear-drop hull design of modern submarines. My maternal grandfather, who was a welder at the Portsmouth Naval Shipyard during the Cold War, actually had a hand in building it.

The Venturer in this story is based on the real-life Trafalgar-class submarine. The AIU-864 is based on the real-life Type 212 Submarine, only autonomous.

Please leave a comment or review.


	2. Chapter 2: Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

Chapter 2: Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

Disclaimer: All the Kim Possible Characters belong to Disney. The original characters are of my own creation.

A/N: Takes place after chapter 30 to during chapter 33 of, "This Is Our Year: College"

* * *

It's been around fifteen minutes since Anna returned to the hotel room just as she finished telling the story regarding her submarine trip and how it turned into a real mission.

"I can't believe you sank a submarine," Albert commented.

"And made an honorary Royal Navy submarine captain for it," Chloe added.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I don't know what to say. And I find it incredible that the Royal Navy decided to keep the HMS Venturer in service after the mission."

"What made them decide to keep that submarine in service?" Chloe asked.

Before Anna could respond...

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What up, Wade?" Anna answered her Annamunicator.

"Anna, I believe I know what caused the German submarine you sank to go rogue," Wade announced.

"What happened?" Anna asked curiously.

"During the battle, I detected an unknown signal that was controlling the German submarine's systems," Wade replied. "It's safe to say that the submarine was hacked."

"Hacked?" Anna asked. "By who and where?"

Wade rubbed the back of his neck, "Unfortunately, by the time I detected the signal, you sank the submarine and I was unable to trace the signal's point of origin."

"Let me know if you find anything," Anna told Wade.

"I'll keep you posted," Wade said. "Wade out."

After the screen went black, Chloe asked, "Who would want to hack a submarine to begin with?"

Anna looked up at Chloe, "Someone who wants to use it to take over the world."

There was a moment of silence before Albert spoke, "So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

Anna looked at Albert, "I feel like having dinner."

"I'm way ahead of the game," Shawn spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "While you were gone, I got us reservations at the hotel's restaurant."

Anna turned to Shawn, "When do you think we should head on down?"

Shawn looked at his watch and said, "Right now it's 5:18 and our reservation is in less than an hour. We'll head on down a few minutes to six."

* * *

Later, the three pre-teens and two adults were eating a wonderful dinner.

"This steak is delicious," Anna commented.

"I have to agree," Chloe added.

"An awesome dinner is the greatest way to conclude an eventful day," Anna commented. "I saved Mom from being a Bebe and sunk a submarine-gone-bad."

"Everyone deserves a break after an eventful day," Albert said.

Anna sighed, "Let's hope nothing more eventful comes up tonight."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Anna answered her Annamunicator.

"Anna, I have bad news," Wade announced.

"Still no leads on whoever hacked the U-boat?" Anna asked.

"That, and those who have booked gigs for the Empire State Tappers have withdrawn their bookings," Wade replied.

Anna couldn't believe it, "Withdrawn? Why?"

"They heard about the recent sitch with Bonnie and how you came to your parents' rescue. This caused them to believe that Kim, Ron, and the world need you in the hero business badly and think you wouldn't be able to show up for any shows. So, they withdrew their bookings to take the weight off your shoulders."

Anna slumped, "Great, this trip was all for nothing."

"Actually…maybe not," Wade said.

"There's good news?"

"The Queen of England will be coming back to London earlier than usual and she would just love to watch you perform at Buckingham Palace Thursday afternoon. The performance will also be broadcasted live and around the world."

Anna gasped, "What? No way!"

"Yes, way," Wade said. "In fact, she would love to have you guys over for dinner that night as well."

Anna smiled, "Wade, tell the Queen that it will be an honor to perform for her and have dinner with her."

"I will. Wade out."

After the screen went black, Anna looked back up at everyone at the table.

"Seems this trip isn't a total loss after all," She said with a sigh of relief.

"I think it's really sweet of the Queen of England to invite us to Buckingham Palace," Vera commented.

"I still can't believe we are performing for the Queen of England," Albert commented in amazement.

"So, Anna, when do you wanna start rehearsal tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"Tomorrow after lunch," Anna replied. "But before that, we need to find the perfect place to rehearse."

"I have a suggestion," Shawn spoke up, getting the attention of everyone at the table. "It's going to be sunny the next few days, right?"

"Yes," Anna said with a nod.

"We could find a place in a park for you kids to practice," Shawn suggested.

"That's a great idea," Anna agreed. "And it's a good thing we brought tap boards with us."

Suddenly, the sound of a crash from outside was heard.

Anna got up from her seat and ran outside to find the wreak of two cars!

She then ran on over to the closest car to find the driver, along with a man, a woman, and a young girl unconscious.

"We'll help!" Albert said as he, Chloe, Vera, and Shawn ran up and joined Anna.

Anna turned to the two adults and two pre-teens, "Albert, Chloe, go help the person in the other car! Vera, Shawn, help me here!"

Albert and Chloe ran off to the other as Vera and Shawn joined Anna in freeing the people in the car she ran up to.

Anna opened the right car door, carefully pulled the driver out, and dragged him to the sidewalk just outside the hotel. After doing so, Anna ran back to the car just as Vera and Shawn pulled the mother and father out of the backseat and to the sidewalk.

"I'll get the girl!" Anna announced.

She then climbed into the backseat, picked up the little girl, and pull herself out of the car.

After doing so, Anna ran to the sidewalk just as Albert and Chloe pulled the unconscious driver from the other car and set him down on the sidewalk.

Anna put the little girl down onto the sidewalk with her parents just as they regained consciousness.

The father smiled, "Thank you for saving us."

Anna smiled, "Anytime, Mr…"

"I am Gene Astaire, CEO of Lapezio," The father introduced himself. She then introduced the other two family members. "This is my wife, Harriet, and our daughter, Brenda."

"It's nice to meet you," Anna commented. She then asked. "Did you say you were the CEO of Lapezio?"

Gene nodded, "I did."

"That's so cool!" Anna commented. "I buy all my dancewear and tap shoes from your company."

Gene brightened up, "You do?"

Anna nodded, "Uh huh. Oh, and by the way, my name is, Anna Stoppable."

"The leader of the Empire State Tappers?" Gene asked in amazement.

"Yes," Anna said with a nod. She then pointed out Albert, Chloe, Vera, and Shawn. "And the troupe is all here."

"Thank you for saving us," Harriet said, getting Anna's attention. "I don't know how we could ever thank you."

Anna raised her hand, "There's no need."

"Say, Anna?" Gene spoke.

Anna turned to Gene, "Yes, Mr. Astaire?"

"For you and your troupe's heroic efforts I am willing to offer you lifetime memberships to Lapezio. With a lifetime membership: all products you buy from Lapezio are half-off; all products are, buy one get one free; instant delivery; and free shipping. I will also give you and each member of your troupe $1,000 Lapezio gift cards."

"No, you really don't…"

"Nonsense, Miss Stoppable," Gene interrupted. "It is the least I could do for saving me and my family."

Before Anna could say anything…

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Anna answered her Annamunicator.

"Anna, I just got word that Dementor has taken over an abandoned oil rig in the North Sea," Wade announced.

"Do you know what Dementor is up to?" Anna asked.

"No, but whatever Dementor is up to, could mean trouble," Wade replied. "You are to go to Portsmouth and go on a boat that will take you to the submarine, USS Dallas, which happened to have been going on tour in the area."

Anna's face turned serious, "I'm on my way."

"Wait," Vera spoke.

Anna looked up at Vera, "What?"

"You are not leaving us out of this," Vera said.

"This could be dangerous," Anna warned.

"Anna, we have experience in Martial Arts," Shawn spoke up. "Besides, we kinda felt left out when you went on that submarine trip."

"Like it or not we are coming with you," Chloe added.

"Please, Anna, let us come," Albert begged.

Anna sighed and looked back down at Wade, "Wade, the others wanna come."

"I'll send them some mission clothes," Wade announced. "Wade out."

* * *

Later, the submarine USS Dallas was moving through the waters of the North Sea.

Once the sub was a short distance from the abandoned oil rig, it stopped.

Just then, the drydock shelter on the top deck opened up and out came a SEAL Delivery Vehicle with a Navy SEAL piloting it and Anna, Albert, Chloe, Vera, and Shawn riding as passengers.

* * *

As soon as they made it to the bottom of the old rig, the Team Possible members disembarked from the SDV and swam up to the surface.

* * *

Once they surfaced, the three pre-teens and two adults climbed up onto the bottom deck and ditched their scuba gear.

Anna then got Wade on, "Okay, Wade, we're on the rig."

"Good, Dementor should be somewhere in the upper floors of the rig," Wade announced. "Be careful, his goon squad is patrolling the rig. I'm sending you a map of the rig from the company that previously owned it. I'm also activating the Annamunicator's heartbeat sensor. The blue dots are you guys, any unrecognized contacts will show up as white dots."

"Rodger that, Anna out," Anna said, before the Annamunicator's screen changed to show a map of the rig. She then turned to the others. "Let's move."

With that said, Anna and the others carefully made their way up the stairs, scanning cautiously for Dementor's henchmen.

* * *

A minute later, the group saw two henchmen with electric staffs at the top of a set of stairs and getting ready to walk down them.

The five quickly took cover behind a couple groups of barrels on opposite sites at the bottom of the stairs. Anna, Albert, and Chloe hid behind the group of barrels to the left while Shawn and Vera hid behind the group of barrels to the right.

Right when the henchmen were about to pass the group, Anna fired her grappler from her Annamunicator and pulled the electric staff out of the hands of the henchman closest to her.

This move distracted both henchmen long enough for Shawn and Vera to knock them out from behind and pull them back behind the barrels they hid behind.

"I'll get the other henchman's staff," Chloe announced before picking up the second electric staff.

"Let's go," Anna spoke.

Suddenly, a circular object landed and deployed a green gas.

Anna, Albert, Chloe, Shawn, and Vera soon fell into unconsciousness before Professor Dementor and more of his henchmen came pouring down the stairs.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Dementor laughed. "You zought you could infiltrate ze lair wizout being detected, didn't you? Henchmen, take zem to ze helicopter platform!"

* * *

Later, Anna, Albert, Chloe, Shawn, and Vera regained consciousness to find themselves tied up and surrounded by Dementor's henchmen on the oil rig's helicopter platform.

"Where's Dementor?" Anna demanded.

The henchmen stepped aside to clear the way for Professor Dementor.

"Vell, vell, vell, if it isn't Anna Stoppable and…who are you ozer four?

"I'm Albert Cole," Albert introduced himself.

"I'm Chloe Miller," Chloe introduced herself.

"I'm Shawn Fedele," Shawn introduced himself.

"And I'm Vera Miller," Vera introduced herself. "You must be that crazed German scientist Kimberly and Ronnie fight on a regular basis."

"You've guest right," Dementor said.

"What is your evil plan?" Anna demanded as she managed to sit herself up.

"Aside from claiming zis oil rig as my new lair?" Dementor asked. Anna nodded. "I intend to use it as a base for my plasma drill. Vith it, I'll be able to drill to Earth's molten core, solidify it, and rule ze vorld!"

"Dementor, you do realize that there will be no world to rule if you solidify its core, right?" Chloe spoke up.

Dementor turned to Chloe, "I'm vell aware of ze magnetic field loss and atmosphere evaporation zat vill occur," Dementor pointed out. "But my men and I vill hide out in ze shelter vhile you five and ze rest of ze vorld get fried by solar flares. Once ze vorld is destroyed, I'll vill rebuild it as my own."

"That's insane," Albert commented.

Dementor pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Activate ze drill."

Suddenly, Dementor's plasma drill, that was in the place of where the oil rig's drill use to be, fired a white beam into the water below.

"In minutes, ze drill vill have reached Earth's molten core," Dementor announced. He then looked at his henchmen. "Men, let's get to ze shelter."

With that said, Dementor and his henchmen walked over to the stairs and walked down them.

* * *

After Dementor and his henchmen walked down the stairs, Chloe asked, "Now what?"

"That drill is gonna strike Earth's core soon," Albert said. "What do we do?"

Anna managed to reach for her pants pocket and pull out what looked like a tap shoe toe tap.

"Anna, what are you gonna do with a tap shoe toe tap?" Shawn asked.

Anna looked at Shawn, "It's not just a tap shoe toe tap, it's a knife that can cut through material stronger than metal."

Anna then used the toe tap/knife to cut her ropes before she proceeded to cut the others' ropes.

* * *

Once the ropes of the other Team Possible members have been cut, Anna said, "Let's go."

"How are we gonna deactivate the laser drill?" Albert asked.

Anna soon noticed an outlet nearby with a cord that led into the landing pad plugged into it.

She soon thought of something and smirked before raising her toe tap/knife.

* * *

Dementor was in the control room of the shelter looking through a window showing the laser drill drilling.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Dementor shouted. "Soon, ze vorld vill fall and be rebuilt for me to rule! Vith Anna and her friends tied up, nozing can stop me!"

Suddenly, the drill powered down.

"Vhat?!" Dementor shouted. "Vhat's happening?"

"The drill has stopped!" One henchman announced. "It's as if someone deactivated it!"

"Vhat do you mean, someone, who?" Dementor demanded.

"Ahem," Came the voice of Anna Stoppable.

Dementor turned to see Anna and the other Team Possible members with her.

"Anna Stoppable?" Dementor gasped.

Anna removed her hands from behind her back, revealing the end of a plug in her hands.

"You shouldn't've left the plug to your laser drill unattended and by the landing pad," Anna taunted.

Dementor scowled, "Vhy you little…get zem!"

The henchmen soon sprang into action and surrounded the three pre-teens and two adults.

Suddenly, a loud explosion with a tense jolt occurred, causing everyone to fall to the floor.

A vibration followed soon after.

The Team Possible members soon managed to quickly get back up onto their feet.

"What's happening?" Chloe asked.

Anna activated her Annamunicator and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Wade, the oil rig is gonna collapse!" Anna shouted. "No time to explain!"

"Get to the helicopter pad," Wade commanded. "There will be a helicopter coming in to extract you five."

Anna nodded, "We're on it!"

After the screen went black, the three pre-teens and two adults ran out of the control room and up the stairs to the helicopter pad.

* * *

Just as they reached the helicopter pad, a WM-101 helicopter came in and landed.

The helicopter's left side door soon slid open, revealing a man signaling them to come on over.

The Team Possible members soon made their way to the helicopter, climbed into it, and took flight before the oil rig collapsed.

"Are you alright?" The man asked the group.

Anna nodded, "We're alright, sir."

"I'm Sub Lieutenant John Wallace," The man introduced himself. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you for saving us," Vera said with a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," Shawn added.

Anna looked down and saw Dementor and his henchmen in rafts floating in the water.

Dementor looked up at Anna and raised his fist.

Anna gave a mock wave. before turning to Wallace, "Dementor and his goon squad are in the water."

Wallace turned to the helicopter pilot, "Radio the USS Dallas. Tell them to move toward the rig and take Dementor and his goon squad into custody."

The helicopter pilot nodded, "Yes, sir."

He then got on the radio with the USS Dallas.

Soon, a thought struck Chloe before she asked Wallace, "Say, Sub Lieutenant Wallace, what caused the explosion that destroyed the oil rig?"

Wallace looked at Chloe, "We got word earlier from the Dallas that a torpedo hit the rig and we were sent in to retrieve you five."

"Was the Dallas trying to destroy the rig?" Albert spoke up.

Wallace turned to Albert, "Well, the Dallas didn't fire the torpedo."

"Then who fired the torpedo?" Anna asked.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Anna answered her Annamunicator.

"Anna, I just got word from German Naval HQ," Wade announced. "The schematics to the drone submarine you sank were stolen."

"Stolen?" Anna asked in disbelief. "When?"

"They were stolen sometime before the drone submarine went rogue," Wade announced. "It's possible that whoever hacked the submarine stole the schematics, looked over them, and found a way to remotely steal the sub that was already built."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Anna asked.

Wade rubbed the back of his neck, "Local and Federal law enforcement were on the case; they thought they didn't need you."

"Well, they thought wrong," Anna groaned. "And, Wade, Sub Lieutenant Wallace here told us that a torpedo was what sunk the oil rig."

"Did the Dallas fire on the rig?" Wade asked.

Anna shook her head, "No. It came from an unknown source."

"Perhaps there's a connection between the destruction of the oil rig we were on and the submarine theft," Albert spoke up.

Anna turned to Albert, "That sounds like a great possibility."

"I'll do some digging to find out more," Wade announced. "Wade out."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Once again, the world has been saved.

But where did the torpedo that destroyed the abandoned oil rig come from?

Who's the culprit that's been out to steal submarines?

You'll find out.

I apologize the writer's block.

The title and the entrance Team Possible made onto the oil rig were partially inspired by the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 mission: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday.


End file.
